A network interface controller (NIC), also known as a network interface card, networking adapter, or by other similar terms, is a hardware component which connects a server to a network. The NIC includes a series of networking ports, also referred to as NIC ports, which may be used for various functionality purposes including management, downloading information, connection purposes, networking, etc.